True Magic's Heir
by ladykio69
Summary: Everything Harry Potter knew is about to change, Some people are not going to be very happy...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on the bed in his room, at his supposed "family's" house, and contemplated his life so far. Nothing ever seemed to come easy for the young wizard. No matter how hard he tried something always went wrong.

The most painful error lately was the battle at the Department of Mysteries, a battle which led to a single casualty.

Sirius was dead.

No matter how many times it ran through his head it still seemed so surreal, and yet, in his heart, he knew it as fact.

That knowledge was a sitting within him like a boulder, unmoving and excruciating.

Harry cried himself to sleep for days blaming himself for the events and actions of that night.

He barely left his room for almost a month, eating sparingly, going to the bathroom, occasionally showering, he had reached a deep dark sadness that took a while to navigate through. But soon, as all things do, the grief gave way slightly, he had run out of tears for a time. It was in that moment he began to look past his guilt ridden grief. Something wasn't adding up, the events of that night went too wrong too fast. So he decided he needed to deeply analyze what happened on that fateful evening in June.

He went over the battle meticulously. Found and examined everything he did right, everything he did wrong. Every reckless risk he and his friends had taken. He tried to find ways it could have been different and came to a few unsettling realizations.

First of which being Occlumency, he should have made an actual effort to learn it, to block his mind from the visions Voldemort continued to send to him.

Yet at the same time he should have been told why it was so important. He should have been warned that the connection could be tampered with.

He should have been told of the prophecy.

That blame was squarely on Dumbledore's shoulders and Harry felt a strong loss of faith and respect in his headmaster,

a lack he wasn't sure would ever return.

Dumbledore wasn't the man Harry had once believed he was, too many mistakes and half truths had opened his eyes to the reality

that Dumbledore could be wrong. As a result it led him to questioning every encounter he ever had with the man.

He carefully went through his memories, every event that seemed suspicious or odd, that he brushed off for various reasons, were re-examined.

Once he had his list he carefully put it all in chronological order. Afterwards he took a good look at the final list it was far longer than he could have ever imagined. He read the list several times both surprised and appalled. How could he have been so blind, it was all so obvious,

First off there was the Dursleys and the hell he'd been through living in their prison they called a home.

Second the sending of his Hogwarts letter to the cupboard under the stairs, yet forcing him back to them year after year when he must be aware of the abuse.

Then sending Hagrid, of all people, to show him the wizarding world,nothing against Hagrid

but Harry was fully aware the man was extremely biased towards Dumbledore.

The list went on and on,

Meeting the Weasleys at Kings Cross, he loved them but it was obvious they were looking for him. Molly Weasley had been to Hogwarts many times with her children. She wouldn't have been loudly yelling the name of the platform in a muggle area unless she was trying to catch someone's attention.

Then of course Ron quickly finding him on the train and bad mouthing anyone from Slytherin

The cloak, The mirror, The stone, all things that Dumbledore setup to test him.

Second Year and the Basilisk, there was no way a second year, should be able to figure out Slytherin's monster so easily, no matter how intelligent she is.

Not to mention shouldn't the castle be protected from dark artifacts and creatures.

Third Year, Sirius, Dumbledore should've been able to get the man a trial it was in his power as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Fourth Year, that damned tournament, another test Dumbledore should have been able to prevent but didn't even try instead he allowed the abuse from the other students. He never said one word in his defense. Then after the damn tournament he made his friends promise to ignore him while he spent a hellish summer at Privet Drive.

Fifth year, Umbridge and her damn slicing quill, it all could have been prevented and Dumbledore did nothing. Hell the man wouldn't even look at him for the entirety of the year.

Lastly moments after he had lost Sirius, Dumbledore dumped the prophecy on him. Like it was automatically expected for Harry to sacrifice his life for the Wizarding World which in many ways had done nothing for him.

It shattered the poor wizard's belief system, he felt like his whole life had been one giant game and he had been the perfect dancing puppet.

It was then, in that moment, that Harry decided enough was enough. Sirius was dead,

some of the blame for that death lay on Harry's soul and yet, after analyzing the battle, he realized it was Sirius's fault too.

He shouldn't have toyed with Bellatrix, he knew she was insane, but he treated their duel like a game and he suffered for it.

Some of the results of that night rested with Dumbledore, because he had trapped Sirius in a house he hated,

with no one to really talk to, while doing nothing to allow him any semblance of freedom or justice.

But mostly the blame lay with Voldemort, for being evil, and encouraging people like Bellatrix to be the same,

none of the manipulation and pain of Harry's life would exist if he didn't.

The realizations gave Harry strength and resolve, he was the Chosen one,

a title he hated more than anything. He may dislike a lot of people in the Wizarding World others were innocents.

He couldn't allow them all to die because he ignored his destiny. So even though he wanted to be just Harry not some hero

that's who he was and it was time he began acting like it.

 **No more mistakes he vowed to himself.**

* * *

Once Harry had reached the end of his internal brooding he finally began to function as a person again. That involved racing from his room to go to the bathroom, thankfully the door was unlocked, and taking a much needed shower.

When he arrived back into his room he walked across the room to his desk on it was a array of letters. Harry grabbed the top most and quickly recognized his headmaster's writing he sighed to himself and opened the letter, _~best to get it over with~_ he thought to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am writing to inform you that you will be remaining in your relative's care for the entirety of the summer._

 _With Voldemort increasing his attacks it imperative that you remain at the Dursleys for your safety._

 _That also means leaving the house as little as possible, I'm sorry Harry but it's for the Greater Good._

 _Also it has been decided that no contact will be made with you by anyone unless it's an emergency for security reasons._

 _I have already contacted Miss Granger and the Weasleys._

 _See You September First,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief, then the anger set in, to say he was pissed was an understatement.

To be trapped here for the entire summer with no outside contact was a sentence from hell.

He was very aware he was being watched, and knew he more than likely couldn't escape the house without being caught. He literally just became a prisoner in Privet Drive. He crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash completely disgusted.

Unfortunately the next letter was from Ron and it did not improve his mood,

 _Hey Mate,_

 _I wanted to let you know Dumbledore had asked us not to contact you this summer._

 _So this will be the only letter I send to you._

 _But don't worry the summer will fly by._

 _See you on the train_

 _Ron_

That was it, no inquiry into how he was or anything just a notice saying Dumbledore told me not to talk to you so see you after the summer.

Yet again Ron was abandoning him, he wasn't truly surprised,

it had already become apparent that Ron wasn't the friend he thought he was.

This wasn't the first time Ron had put himself or someone else's word above what was truly best for Harry's own peace of mind.

That and the fact that the prat was still jealous of him and his "undeserved" and highly unwanted fame. Ron never could understand why Harry hated it, he felt fame was everything you needed to be happy in life.

He always forgot that Harry was famous because he was an orphan.

He survived while his parents were gone, frankly that wasn't something anyone should want to be famous for.

Not to mention the git was lazy and had no manners. Harry found himself, very early on, hiding his intelligence and skills so as to not offend Ron.

It was irritating having to hide his true self because of the idiot's jealousy.

But at the same time, Ron was his very first friend and a large part of him was very reluctant to let that go. But Harry knew it was only a matter of time, things needed to change.

Harry was ready to step out of the shadows and Ron wouldn't take that well.

Maybe it really was time to let the friendship go, it was clear it meant more to Harry than it did to Ron. Harry had reached a point that he needed more from his friendships especially with the war heating up.

Harry shook his head and turned back to his desk, he moved Ron's letter aside and picked up the first of two letters from Hermione

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am so sorry about Sirius. I wish it could have been different but here we are._

 _I hope you aren't blaming yourself for what happened but I'm sure you are._

 _IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT HARRY!_

 _You acted on the information you had, you questioned and looked for more answers and they all led to the same thing._

 _You were tricked plain and simple._

 _Now we need to move ahead and hopefully prevent such a thing from happening again._

 _I want you to know Professor Dumbledore asked me to not contact you this summer._

 _I've decided to ignore his request._

 _I think it would be a grave mistake to isolate you like that and after last summer I've learned my lesson._

 _I Love You Harry, you're my best friend and that means more to me than anything._

 _I'm going to give you some time to grieve as I know you probably need it but I better hear from you soon, or else._

 _Xoxo_

 _Hermione_

Harry laughed softly and grabbed the next letter,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _STOP BLAMING YOURSELF AND WRITE ME BACK!_

 _Honestly Harry it's been a month since we left school and I still haven't heard from you._

 _I'm beginning to get really worried, I understand you need time to grieve but you need your friends too._

 _Hope to hear from you soon, very soon, like as soon as you finish this letter pick up a quill and write me._

 _Xoxo_

 _Hermione_

The fact that she was ignoring Dumbledore's orders made him smile.

His Hermione had become quite the rule breaker since they'd met and he felt like that was for the best.

She needed to learn how to live life outside of her books.

She was really growing into herself these last few years, something Harry was really proud of.

He realized that she was really his best friend.

She always stood beside him no matter the situation. He vowed to himself that he'd always do the same for her.

Chuckling to himself he set about writing her a letter before she did something crazy like send a Howler.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I got your letters, obviously because I'm responding, I'm ok, better than I was last time you saw me._

 _I think I've accepted Snuffle's death, not to say it doesn't hurt,_

 _because I feel as though a hole is inside my heart where he should be, but I'm moving past it._

 _I don't have a choice._

 _There's a lot I have to tell you, but not in a letter, words cannot describe how much your faith in me after the Ministry makes me feel,_

 _Just know I thank you._

 _Anyways before I get too sappy, I'll see you on September 1st and I promise to write more._

 _Xoxo_

 _Harry_

He sealed the letter and put it to the side, Hedwig looked at him when he finished it, she looked enthusiastic to have something to do. She had spent the last month in the room with him occasionally leaving to hunt but otherwise keeping an eye on her wizard. Now that he seemed to be over the worst of the grief she could leave to do her job.

"Hold on girl, I want to finish reading these in case I have more letters to send out with you." he said stroking her neck.

She hooted at him in understanding and he went back to his letters.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope your summer is going well,_

 _I am doing great my Gran was so proud of me for joining you at the Ministry,_

 _I didn't even get in trouble for breaking my dad's wand._

 _She's going to take me to Diagon Alley to get a new wand later this month._

 _I'm very excited to finally have a wand that suits me._

 _I hope it helps me in classes_

 _I'm sorry about your Godfather, from what you told me he seemed like a great guy._

 _Write back when you can_

 _Have a good Summer_

 _See you at Hogwarts_

 _Neville_

Harry quickly grabbed another sheet of parchment and wrote Neville back, he really was a great friend,

 _"Dear Neville,_

 _Thank you for coming with me that night in June,_

 _it truly showed Gryffindor courage to stand up to those men._

 _I am immensely proud to call you my friend._

 _Good luck with the new wand, I bet it takes a while for Ollivander to find one for you._

 _I practically went through the whole store before we found mine._

 _I'll see you September 1st, enjoy the rest of your summer._

 _Oh and Happy Birthday._

 _Harry._

Next letter on his desk was from Luna, she was a unique spirit that was for sure,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you are doing better, remember that those we love never truly leave us and it is our job to live for them once they are gone,_

 _or so the Nargles tell me._

 _I know I won't be hearing from you till the end of July but I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you_

 _and hopefully you'll have gotten rid of the Wrackspurts._

 _Daddy and I are going to Sweden this summer to find the crumpled horned snorklacks,_

 _hopefully they'll come out to see us as we are good wizards._

 _Thank you for being my friend, I like having friends,_

 _Enjoy your summer_

 _See you on the train_

 _Luna_

Harry smiled he knew Luna seemed out of it but he believed it was an act to protect herself from being hurt by anyone

and he intended to make sure he got to know her better this coming year.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I'm not going to ask how you knew I wouldn't write until the end of the month because I believe I have an idea._

 _I think your a seer._

 _But I won't pry, that's your personal business._

 _Thank you for coming with me to the ministry, I'm grateful you weren't seriously injured._

 _Next time I will be smarter about my decisions._

 _I shall see you on September 1st._

 _Have fun hunting creatures with your father._

 _Harry_

Lastly was a letter from Remus,

 _Dear Cub,_

 _I am soo sorry about Sirius._

 _Also I'm sorry if you're angry with me for holding you back that night, but I just couldn't lose you too._

 _Sirius died the way his wished, he always said he wanted to die in the heat of battle or under a good woman or two._

 _A detail I'm sure you don't want to know, but he made sure to tell me about it, often, in explicit detail._

 _He loved you Harry, more than anything and he wouldn't want you to stop living._

 _He would be very mad at both of us if we fell into a hole of grief._

 _I miss him and I'm sure you do too._

 _I hope to see you soon, Dumbledore's being rather stubborn about it,_

 _but I won't give up no matter what he says. You shouldn't be alone right now,_

 _I should know,_

 _Be Well Harry_

 _Moony_

 _P.S. I would be honored if you would call me Moony_

Harry could see the pain in each word, Moony was hurting and they should be able to be together and grieve but as usual Dumbledore prevented that.

The letter caused a rush of new grief and guilt to rush up through him but he pushed it down ruthlessly.

Yes he was to blame,partially, but so were others and he wouldn't let it tear him apart again, Sirius wouldn't want that.

 _Moony,_

 _I miss Sirius too, I keep thinking I'm going to get a letter from him._

 _We've been apart for so long that it would be easy to believe he's just stuck in some place away from me. Alas it took me a while but I've accepted that he's gone._

 _I don't like that fact but there it is._

 _I'm sorry for the role I played in getting him to the Ministry. I am so sorry he died leaving us alone._

 _I know it's not all my fault but some of the blame rests on my shoulders. To move on I need to accept that fault and grow from it, so nothing like this ever happens again._

 _I hope you're holding up ok. You're right that he wouldn't want us to mourn too much,_

 _in fact I have a feeling he's berating us from Heaven for taking this long to be upset._

 _I'm sorry Dumbledore is being difficult, I hope you can get through to him as I would love to see you._

 _Be well Moony_

 _Hopefully I'll see you soon._

 _Harry_

Once the last letter was sealed Harry tied them to Hedwig and she flew off into the night.

It was late and Harry was tired, he felt like he might be able to sleep without dreams for once. So he laid down and crashed.

Harry slept through the night and into the next evening without dreams, when he woke he realized he'd been asleep for almost twenty four hours,

it was 8pm on the thirtieth of July just four hours away from his sixteenth birthday.

On the floor of his room next to the door was a small plate of food. Harry ran over and scarfed it down.

He'd been locked in his room since he got back, the Dursley's essentially forgot he was there.

Petunia unlocked the door for a few hours in the afternoon so he could go to use the bathroom but other than that he was locked in.

Harry was still hungry when he finished his pitiful plate of food, but he was used to that.

So instead of getting upset Harry pulled a book out of his trunk, thankfully he did manage to keep his school supplies with him this time,

and decided to do some self study. He began with charms as it was his second favorite subject with Defense being the first.

Hours later he looked at the clock, he was so absorbed he didn't realize how much time had past, it was now 11:58, there was only two more minutes until he was 16 years old.

For some reason Harry felt like something important was about to happen.

It both scared and excited him because surprises in his life had a tendency to come with a bad side, a painful bad side.

But Harry decided to focus on the good, it was apart of the new attitude he was adopting.

He watched the clock and prepared his mental countdown, Harry closed his eyes and listened to the sounds that surrounded him.

All you could hear was the silence of the night from outside and of course, his relatives snores from the other room.

30 seconds to go, was it just him or was it getting really hot, strange as it wasn't that warm out, actually it was pretty cool outside for a evening in July.

Shaking off the weird warmth as a weather increase Harry focused once again on his internal countdown.

10 seconds, wow he was hot, he could feel the sweat pouring down his face,

something was happening and he didn't have a clue what it was, if he could see himself he'd have noticed he was beginning to glow.

...5...4...3...2...1... BOOM!

Suddenly, as if massive floodgates had been destroyed, power he didn't even know he had surged from within his core through Harry's body,

into his blood, into every limb, soon it seemed to come out of his pores to surround his body and his entire room, covering everything in a pure white light.

Harry opened his eyes for a moment and was blinded by the bright light surrounding him, when his eyes adjusted he took account of his surroundings,

He couldn't feel his bed anymore and when he looked down he saw why. The magic had lifted his body to float in the center of his room.

 _~What the bloody hell is happening to me~_ Harry thought to himself one second before the pain hit.

It was unimaginable, Harry screamed in brutal agony, everything felt like it was on fire, his body began to undergo changes.

He grew in length and built muscle mass, his hair grew longer and so did everything else, the magic was undoing years of malnutrition and abuse in moments.

Outside his room he could hear the Dursley's trying to get in to yell at him for waking them up but none of that mattered to him at that moment.

All he could feel was the pain, it did not take long before Harry felt like he could not endure anymore without going insane.

Then as that thought left his brain as suddenly as it began, the pain stopped.

It was like someone flipped the off switch, The magic returned him to his bed. He was on the verge of losing consciousness,

exhausted from the raw and powerful magic he had apparently inherited.

Unfortunately the Dursley's were still trying to get into his room,

Harry struggled to stay awake so he could explain that he had no idea what the heck just happened

but before he could he felt a tug at his navel taking him away from them just as his bedroom door opened.

He spun and spun as he traveled by the way of some unseen portkey, he landed with a crash onto a table in a room he didn't recognize.

Before he could question where the hell he was he felt a spell hit him dead on and all he saw before he passed out was 10 people standing around him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dursley's the wards were failing and the house was shaking.

Petunia thinking quickly pulled her Husband and Son downstairs and out of the house before it collapsed in a heap, destroying everything.

She knew the freaks would be arriving by the hordes soon so she just stood looking at the wreckage,

 _~ Well at least magic will fix this mess so I don't have to.~_ she thought to herself before shaking the traitorous thoughts from her head.

All they had to do was wait.

Albus Dumbledore rushed from his bedroom hearing the scream of the trinkets in his office.

He reached his office door in just enough time to see the devices explode.

He stood there in the aftermath for a moment in pure shock, those were the items tied to the wards at the Dursleys.

Them being destroyed meant the wards were down and Harry was unprotected.

Horrified he ran from his office, down the stairs sending his patronus to members of the order and the teachers he had staying in the castle

ordering them to go to privet drive because the wards at Harry's were down.

Dumbledore made it to the gates in record time with some of the teachers hot on his tail. They all looked grim, this couldn't be good news.

No one was prepared to find the house in ruins, or to find all three of the Dursley's miraculously alive with no Death Eaters attacking.

Vernon began screaming abuse at them the moment he saw them, Petunia was looking both terrified and annoyed, while Dudley was just clueless.

Finally after a few long minutes someone silenced Vernon so that they could figure out what happened.

The answers they received from the family only provided more questions, how did Harry screaming in pain cause the brutal dismantling of the wards?

How had the dismantling of the wards cause the total destruction of the house, leaving nothing but rubble and dust?

But the question that everyone was really asking was simple,

 **Where is Harry Potter?**

* * *

Harry woke up on a soft bed covered with an emerald green duvet in the most beautiful room he had ever seen, wait seen, he could see, and his glasses weren't on.

He tried to move but it felt awkward so he glanced down, when he saw his body he nearly screamed, everything was different, bigger and stronger.

Taken aback he took a good long look and noticed that his shoulders were broader, his arms more muscular, his stomach flat with a nice six pack, and legs stronger than he remembered.

He had also grown about 4 inches making him about 6'0.

 _~What the hell happened to me~_ he thought, though to be honest he was very happy with the changes.

A knock on his door startled him from his thought process.

Grabbing his wand on the side table he said

"come in".

The door opened and ten of the most beautiful men and women he had ever seen walked into the room.

They formed a semicircle around his bed and Harry took a good look at them,

on his left was a man who was wearing a dark emerald green robe with silver fastenings.

He had long blond hair that was loose around his face, which had an aristocratic look to it.

He had a small black snake wrapped around his arm, and his eyes were the color of fresh blood.

Next to him was a woman with very long blond hair that reached her waist, her dress was an aqua blue that reminded Harry of the ocean.

Her eyes were the color of melted silver, and she had a regal air about her but warmth in her smile.

Next to her was a man, he was tall and proud with messy black hair and green eyes,

he wore dark red robes with gold fastenings along with a sword attached to his side.

Next to him was a woman with long red hair and light green eyes, she wore a brown gown that had green leaves sewn into the fabric.

She made him think of the earth itself with a smile you could only see on a mother.

Next to her was a man with white hair and multi-colored eyes with a white robe and a staff.

His power rolled off him in waves scaring Harry slightly but his smile was gentle and welcoming and Harry relaxed and offered a tentative smile back.

Next to him was a woman with black hair that fell in waves down her back, she wore a stunning black gown that shimmered a little in the light,

she also had multi-colored eyes and a kind smile.

Next to her was a tall man with tattoos everywhere. He had fire orange robes and was completely bald, he had a tattoo on his head of a symbol of some sort.

His eyes were the color of flames.

Next to him was a woman with long brown hair wearing blue with a raven on her shoulder,

she had yellow eyes that spoke of knowledge, wisdom and power.

Next to her was a man in a silvery blue robe, his eyes matched his robe

and his hair was shorter with a windswept quality almost like he was always surrounded by a breeze.

And finally next to him was a woman with long auburn hair she work a dress of buttercup yellow

and she had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

He sat there for a long time looking at their faces which seemed so familiar yet so distant.

Then all of a sudden as if struck by lighting all their names hit him in the order he looked at them

Salazar Slytherin, Lily Moon, Godric Gryffindor, Gina Demeter, Merlin, Morganna,

Blaze Ignitus, Rowena Ravenclaw, Caleb Winds, and Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry lowered his head once he realized who they were and what they meant to history and asked meekly

"What do you wish of me great ones?".

They laughed as one and Harry felt fingertips on his chin, he looked up into Merlin's eyes

" You Harry are the true heir of us all, we wish for you to learn with us, train to be a true sorcerer and bring the world to peace."

He stepped back and Helga took his place,

" We want you to be king of the wizarding world and before you protest" she said seeing words about to fly out of his mouth

" You will be ready to do so when you're done with us, we will teach you everything we know one at a time for a year apiece

and do not worry years may pass here but only weeks in your world."

She stepped back and Rowena stepped forward

" You will kill that thing that calls himself lord and be a great king but know this Harry because you are a piece of all of us you will have soul mates,

and must marry 10 times, I know that must seem like a lot but do not worry, they will love you, and you them, they will be your balance, your strength.

Five men, Five women to carry on our bloodlines and before you say men can't get pregnant it's untrue they can and we will teach you how."

Before she could carry on Godric stepped forward and silenced her

" Harry do not fear what will come, embrace it full heartedly for you are in safe hands. This is what your destiny is.

Now I believe we have said enough, tomorrow you will begin your training. Get some rest, you will need it. Goodnight Harry."

He turned around and ushered his companions out of the room but before he closed the door he turned back,

 **" Happy Birthday Harry Potter."**


	2. Chapter 2

_~thoughts~_

When Harry woke the next day he expected to be back in his little room on Privet Drive, but it was not to be. He woke up and noticed again the room he was in and sighed,

 _~Great and just when I was hoping for a bit of normalcy this happens~_ he thought to himself before getting up and carefully walking to the bathroom.

The bathroom was beautiful painted in ocean blue and green, it had a walk in shower and large tub. Shaking his head Harry turned on the shower and hopped in letting the water un-clench his muscles and stop his wandering thoughts.

After about a half hour he jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his very new, at least to him, body and walked, rather ungracefully, back into his room. On his bed sat Godric in dark jeans and a red muscle shirt. "Good Morning Harry" he said.

"Good Morning," Harry said walking further into his room " What's on the agenda for today?".

Godric got up and walked towards Harry saying "First I have to remove any bindings and altering spells from your magic, if my guess is right you will only have a few, so that should only take an hour or two, then you will eat some breakfast. Then it's review of everything you've learned so far about magic, which will take about a month. Everyday we will cover a new subject, you will have Transfiguration in the morning and Defense in the afternoon with me on Monday and Wednesdays, Charms and Ancient Runes with Rowena on Tuesdays and Fridays, Potions, Care of Magical Beings and Herbology with Helga and Salazar on Saturdays and on Sunday you will cover Dark Arts and Arithmancy with Rowena and Salazar. We want to see where your knowledge and skills are, and to see what they have done with the education standards that we created when we set up our school. We want to make sure that you are doing the spells correctly, and that you understand what they are for. Once we've finished the review we will begin to teach you what you lack, one subject at a time for a half a year at a time. When you've learned everything we can teach you you'll move on to the others."

Harry just nodded he would accept any training they were willing to give him. He wanted Voldemort dead for taking his godfather and parents away from him. He wanted to stop the man from hurting any more families and his ancestors had the knowledge necessary for him to be able to do it.

Godric gave him some clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and told him to lay down on his bed and try to relax. He stood next to the bed and closed his eyes while chanting words Harry didn't recognize. He slowly moved his hands and his magic down Harry's body. At first nothing seemed to happen, Harry could feel the magic flowing through his body looking for any bindings or oddities within his magic. For a while it seemed that Harry's inheritance had removed them all. But Harry could never be that lucky, Godric got to his chest with his magic and suddenly Harry exploded into a scream of agony. The pain was even worse than his awakening, it lasted for several long moments before it became too much and he blissfully passed out.

He didn't wake for many hours, and when he did he groaned aloud from the residual pain still floating about in his body. He looked up and noticed that all his mentors were sitting on conjured chairs around the bed, speaking to each other in quiet voices as to not disturb him.

"What happened?" Harry asked while attempting to sit up, which he quickly regretted when there was a sharp pain in his head.

"There were more bindings on you then we could have imagined... We also had to sever your connection to Voldemort which I believe caused the most pain. Normally we would have avoided such a thing so that you could do it yourself but unfortunately the connection fought us hard." Helga said as she made him drink a headache potion.

"Oh, well that explains why I feel like I got hit in the head with a bludger" Harry said."What was on me?"

"Ah you ask a hard question Harry. Are you sure you're prepared for the answer?" asked Merlin from his chair.

" I need to know." Harry said after a long moment of reflection.

"The bindings we expected were the ones of our devising, they've been within you for as long as you've been alive. We always knew you'd be the heir but we had to be sure that you would remain in the light before you could be gifted with this role." Morganna began

"Those were the easiest to remove because they were tied to our magical signatures. What we didn't expect were the thirty more magical bindings and at least fifty controlling spells and potions in you." Salazar said.

"What do you mean thirty bindings? Fifty controlling spells? potions?... Where did those come from? What were they? How could I not have known I had so many spells on me?" Harry said in shock

Helga came to sit on the bed and grabbed Harry's hand ignoring his initial flinch, "Harry a few of the spells were things like locator spells so you could always be found, many unfortunately were either compulsion spells or memory spells. The potions consisted of things like love potions and more compulsions" Harry looked at her in complete shock, he didn't know exactly what she meant by compulsion spells but from the looks he was receiving he could tell it wasn't good. "The compulsions were to control your actions regarding certain people or ideas, I believe you'll find your opinion about them to be drastically changed." She continued.

"You were also obliviated multiple times, for what reasons we don't know, we were able to undo the damage and you should now remember whatever it was you weren't supposed to know." Salazar said from his chair.

Harry went quiet, it seemed impossible to try and process what they were telling him. He knew he'd been manipulated but this was far worse than he ever dreamed. The last shred of his innocence shattered leaving a somewhat broken man behind. He felt the tears well up and the anger set in, Harry closed his eyes and let the anger flow through him. Unknown to him it was causing the lights in the room to flare up, items began to shake or break, his magic was going on a rampage. Luckily Helga still had his hands in hers so most of his magic was pouring into her. She let it charge her own core and then allowed the excess to exit her body safely, letting it pour into the earth to strengthen the wards. It took a long time but eventually she stopped letting it out and Harry felt calmer.

"Ok, I have an idea as to who did this and as much as I don't want to know I think I need to. Could you tell me who the spells came from?" Harry said softly

"As far as we can tell almost everything was set by the same person, I believe it to be Dumbledore." Godric said.

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes, he truly wasn't all that surprised after everything he went through it just made too much sense. Still it hurt and tears began to flow, it was a complete betrayal, Harry felt the last lingering piece of his trust in the man disappear.

"Lastly there was very dark magic feeding off of you, a leech would be the best description. We are positive that was Voldemort, he was getting quite a lot of power from you. That is ended, I believe he will notice the lack soon and only heaven knows how he will react, however we cant worry about that now, it'll be a concern when your training is complete. We are grateful that at the very least you'll be stronger than before." Godric ended.

Harry cried until his tears ended, he was pleased that his mentors all stood by his side waiting for him to collect himself.

"Thank you for coming to check up on me." he said after a moment they all smiled sadly at the heartbroken boy.

He let go of Helga's hands and laid down again, he needed to change the subject, there was work to be done, he would grieve more in private. He glanced down at himself and took in his body, it had changed, again, the clothes he had been given that morning barely fit him. "Did I grow again?" he asked.

"Yes you did, though I believe this is the last of height you will get" said Salazar from the corner of the room.

"You grew another inch and a half, and broadened up in your shoulders, also your voice is deeper."

Harry smiled at that, he always hated being short, he decided to analyze his mind, it felt strange to him. There was a lot there, many things he didn't recognize. Deciding to ask he said, "Salazar there is knowledge in my mind I don't recognize, I've never even heard of some of this stuff, can you tell me why ?" Harry asked as his head was slammed with a whole library of knowledge on everything from spells and wards and more.

"What do you mean? Knowledge? Let me look." Salazar said walking over to Harry, He looked in Harry's eyes for permission which was swiftly granted. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and closed his eyes slipping inside his brain. Once he was safely inside Harry's mind he looked around and gasped from shock, there was literally a library in his head, all carefully labeled and it had every bit of knowledge and lessons they were planning to impart to Harry while he was in training with them. There must of been thousands of books, pages and journals in the mental library all there to be utilized.

Salazar stepped back but kept his hand where it was "Come here everyone, join in hands and look." One by one they all connected and a white light surrounded them, they all entered Harry's mental space and looked at the shelves on the wall surprised that all the information and magic they planned on teaching Harry was already there. A debate began on how this could have occurred, it was decided that it must have happened when they took off the blocks.

Without knowing it they had put the magic and knowledge of how to use it in his head as a baby. They had been discussing the discovery for so long they weren't paying attention to Harry who seemed to be in a trance within his mind. It seemed the moment they all touched him and entered his mind space the lessons and training especially the physical training seemed to seep out of them into him. Eleven years of lessons and training were taking place inside this realm. Merlin was the one who noticed this once Harry began to glow.

"Harry!" he yelled getting his friends attention, they all turned to look at Harry and gasped in shock. They rushed towards him but were blocked by a shield of light. They tried to leave the mind-library thinking it would stop the transfer but were trapped. The magic flared throwing everything into disorder. The group had to actually hide behind a shield to avoid the fly projectiles. They couldn't leave the mind space so they did the only thing they could do. Wait.

Several hours later it ended and the group could finally leave, they let the shield go and took a good look around, the once neat library looked like a tornado blew through it, there were books and pages littered everywhere. Instead of being neatly ordered it was now a disaster zone. Everyone was worried but Morganna figured it must mean Harry had to sort through everything himself. He needed to learn how to organize his mind and where to place all the information in a way that made sense to him. It made perfect sense and they smiled at her for that conclusion. Soon after they left the mind space to join their bodies.

In the real world Harry's body had changed again he was a little bigger in some places but still lithe. His body had taken the build of a warrior, powerful and strong, he looked like a man you didn't want to mess with. His hair was down to his waist a deep black with a red tinge to it in the light, his face had changed slightly it was more aristocratic yet still radiated a warmth. He looked to have gained features from each of them while not losing anything major from his parents, all in all he was a very attractive young man. It appeared, once they got a good look at him, that Magic herself had made him their son, the true heir.

Harry was passed out from the exchange, in a deep sleep none of them could break. After several minutes of trying to wake the boy Helga decided to just let him sleep, he would wake when he was ready. She shooed her friends out of the room and looked down at the boy destined to change the world. She kissed his forehead lightly before exiting the room.

The group decided to meet in the dining room which was set up for dinner, they each took a seat and filled their plates in silence, tension was thick, nothing had gone according to plan today and all ten of them were in a slight haze of shock.

" That was amazing and very unexpected,what are we going to do now?" Helga and Rowena asked together which caused everyone to laugh happily at the break of tension.

"When he wakes we must make sure he knows how to clean up the mess inside his mind. Once its neat and organized we test him in everything, Dueling, Potions, History, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Healing, Swords , Defense, Care of Magical Beings, Languages, Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Grey Arts, Light Arts and Charms then we have him work with the Elementals to strengthen those powers. After that we can bond with him, get to know our heir as a person and teach him other important skills we didn't include, like financial investing, and how to be a good leader to all magical beings. We know that he has a veela, werewolf, and a vampire mate so we must teach him about their traditions and beliefs. He needs to learn how to love, how to be compassionate, how to be intimidating if he needs to be, how to command respect but also give it and lastly how to make love. He needs to have skills in that so he knows what to do when its time and won't be a nervous wreck before we send him home. I figure he will only be here 2 years or so, 3 at the most." said Merlin.

"Now we just have to wait for him to wake up, It might be best if someone remains with him. We can all take turns." Said Morganna softly

Everyone nods in agreement while they finish their dinner before going off to make plans and create tests. Helga however decides to take the first watch and goes back into Harry's room.

 _~He looks so innocent and peaceful right now, I wish he could always remain this way.~_ she thought to herself as she conjured a chair and sat next to his bed. She grabbed a book from a pocket within her robe and settled in to wait for this remarkable young man.


	3. Chapter 3

_~thoughts/ inner mind conversations~_

When all Harry's ancestors touched his head he felt as though his soul was thrown from his body, it was quite the disorienting experience, he felt like he was spinning like a corkscrew, flashes of color were the only thing he could see. In truth it made him dizzy so he shut his eyes and waited for it to stop.

He landed on something soft, he wasn't sure exactly what it was but it was very comfortable. His eyes were still closed as he regained his bearings from the spinning. Finally he became curious and opened his eyes,

 _~Where am I? ~_ he asked himself as he looked around at the room. The room was dim, it was barely lit from a small gap in the black curtain over the windows, the two candelabras on the wall and a small candle next to the bed on a table. Curious Harry moved towards the window and opened the curtain, light spilled into the room and Harry took a good look around.

The room was all in stone with black and red drapery everywhere. The bed he awoke on, was done in a dark wood almost black with black sheets and a red comforter. In the corner of the room was a large wardrobe in the same wood. Here and there he could see a crest he didn't recognize on the walls and furniture. It was like being in a stone manor something from ages ago the style of the room was from a different era far older than the style even in the Wizarding world.

 _Where the hell am I?_ he asked himself slightly more panicked. He spun around just looking at everything when he stopped at the mirror, what he saw in that reflecting glass almost made him pass out.

He was a girl!

Not just any girl, but from what he could tell the teenage version of Morganna. Just as Harry began to lose it Morganna's thoughts came to him,

 _~Relax Harry~_ she said,

 _~ How do you know who I am? How did I come to get here and Why am I in your body? ~_ Harry asked her.

 _~When your soul joined mine I was given the information that you are my descendant and what will happen next. I know that if you're here you are going to learn through me, it'll be as if you were practicing the magic yourself. Magic must have decided you needed your training to be done in this manner._ _Do not fear, we will be together for a long time._ _When I die in this time you will continue down the line of your ancestors oldest to youngest.~_ she answered

 _~Why must you die before I leave you?~_ Harry asked her.

 _~Because you are essentially tied to my soul, and while I live you will remain connected to me in this time. It is just the way it is.~_ she answered him.

After getting his internal nod of understanding she took control of her body and walked to her fireplace, in front of it was a large brass tub filled almost to the top with steaming hot water. As if she didn't know Harry shared her thoughts and senses she stripped out of her chemise and stepped into the water.

 _~hm just right~_ she thought to herself. She allowed herself to relax in the water for a bit before she washed her body with a clear liquid soap that smelled of jasmine and cinnamon.

When she had finished her bath she rang a bell next to her tub. In about ten seconds a young girl came in carrying a dark blue dress and a clean chemise. It took about ten minutes to put on her outfit, all of it was very complicated with strings and ties and Harry felt himself become very lost in it all, much to Morganna's amusement.

 _~What is the purpose of all this stuff?~_ he asked her when the servant left.

 _~Good Fashion is very important, if you can dress well people will assume you can do many other things with the same amount of skill._ _It's a helpful tool to use on the more egotistical Lords of the world,~_ she responded to him as she walked out of the room down the wide stone stairs and into the dining room.

At the table sat two men and a woman, It was very quiet, all three looked to be reading what looked like to be a paper of some sort.

"Good Morning Father, Mother, Mr. Merlin" Morganna said as she sat down.

 _~Mr. Merlin?~_ Harry asked confused looking at the middle aged man, _~I thought you were the oldest?~_

 _~I am the oldest, that man is Jackson Merlin, His son is my fiance Matthew Merlin but we just call him Merlin. I know he will be your next visit after me Harry. Merlin is about six months younger than I.~_

Harry just nodded in her head and she went back to her conversation with her mother about the wedding plans.

"Oh mother I want red roses and white lily's that's it, no other flowers and I want white for our robes. Oh and I want Sebastian to play for us at the dinner."

" Whatever you want my child you can have", Morganna's father said from across the table, her mother just nodding her head to his decision. With a smile Morganna got up and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back quickly before letting her go, " Go finish your breakfast then go to your tutors you must finish your training if you wish to be married in two days Ganna" he said as he got up, motioned to Jackson and they walked out of the dinning room together, Morganna's mother following them.

Once alone she looked into the shadows that shimmered, she held her breath and slowly prepared herself to attack when out of the shadows came Merlin.

"How many times have I told you not to do that my love" she said sternly though the smile on her face ruined the effect. He just smirked walking towards her. She embraced him and he kissed her. It was gentle and sweet but demanding at the same time and when air became an issue they separated.

"I've missed you my Ana", he said in her ear using the nickname only he could.

"As I have missed you Matt, and in two days we will never be separated again but you must go, I have lessons to attend and you know we aren't supposed to see each other yet" she replied.

"yes I know and my heart aches at the thought of spending more time apart" he says as he kisses her again.

He walks back into the shadows and shimmers back to his room. With a sigh and a silent apology to Harry, who just nods at her, she makes her way to the practice room. She stops at a black door, takes a deep breath, changes her clothes to black pants and a button up shirt of red and enters. Inside is a large window room that has tons of light and candles. On the floor rests one of her teachers Alexandro Michel. He looks up the moment she walks into the room and throws a dagger at her.

 _~Pay attention Harry here is lesson number 1~_ she says quickly When she feels him nod, she raises one hand and catches the dagger in between her fingers not spilling a single drop of blood. She flings it back at her teacher and he in turn draws his sword and wand. The dagger hits the shield he formed around him. Morganna does a mental countdown,

 _~ 3...2...1...~_ once she says one he attacks her full force. She dodges and flips out of the way using her own magic to force him away from her. But he is relentless and after ten minutes of furious fighting Morganna tries a trick and uses a glamour to make her look weak and tired. Alexandro falls for it and tries to pull the macho thing when Morganna grabs his leg and flips him down on the ground and runs to the other side of the room to grab her staff and saber

 _~check~_ she says in her mind as she continues to watch her teacher.

They circle each other, looking for weaknesses, looking for fear. When nothing is found after some time Morganna decides a surprise offensive will help so she attacks, the crash of swords is heard, the color of furious spells flash, for quite some time but neither of them are tired. Finally after a solid hour of fighting Morganna finally spots a weakness in the left leg of her teacher. Carefully and skillfully she swishes her foot down and kicks his legs out from under him with a slam, the position gives her the advantage she needs to put her staff in his face and sword at his chest. She makes a tiny slash on his chest for blood, which ends the duel,

 _~checkmate~_ she thinks triumphantly, she reaches for the part of her that is Harry, instantly feeling his awe at the duel. She chuckles to herself softly proud of her accomplishment. She also immediately notices his new strength now that it was over.

 _~So you are taking all my skills into yourself after I do something once. Interesting.~_

Alexandro stands and nods at her saying "There is nothing more I can teach you Ganna you've overcome me. I shall miss you my favorite pupil, goodbye". He flashes out of the room leaving Morganna to say goodbye to nothing but air.

Morganna rang another bell and instead of the maid she was expecting in walked another of her teachers with a food tray filled with fruit and bread. "Thank you Anabelle, am I to finish my training with you now." Morganna said as she took a bite of an apple.

"Yes,you will take your final exam with me which will take the rest of the afternoon. After dinner it would be wise of you to go straight to bed for tomorrow is your exams with the other two of my brothers." Anabelle replied walking out of the room "I'll be back for you in a half hour Ganna."

 _~I should rest my mind. Would you like to practice your new skills Harry?~_ she asked him.

 _~Yes please, thank you Morganna.~_ Harry replied

 _~Call me Ganna please its what my friends call me. ~_ she said as she released the control of her body to Harry.

 _~ok Ganna~_ Harry said softly.

Once he was in full control he began to run through the moves he learned from the duel, doing flips and sending spells rapidly at nothing without even touching her staff sticking to wandless magic only. Surprisingly the exercise did not seem to be affecting her body Harry felt like it was actually exercising his own. It was another weird side effect of the training. It didn't mean that Harry wasn't making things happen using her body just that most of the effects were imprinting on his own. After about 20 minutes Harry felt like his body, wherever it was, got it's work out and he gave control back to Morganna.

 _~Lesson two is about maintaining a household and although you probably won't ever really need it I want you to pay attention to it anyways.~_ she said as she slowly headed down to the kitchen where she knew Anabelle would be. As she approached the door Anabelle stepped out.

" Oh you're here, good, well go on in, you don't need my help, there are instructions on the board and well, you know the drill I'll be back in two hours." Anabelle said as she ushered Morganna into the room.

The kitchen was a bright and airy room with a giant wood burning stove and oven. There was a large island that had a bunch of ingredients on it. There was a ton of counter space as well as storage space. One large cabinet in the corner must of been spelled it be cool for cold items. In the center of the room was a stone chalkboard on it was a list of instructions,

1\. Start dinner there should be at least four courses, ingredients you can use are on the counter, make sure recipe is original, make enough for 10 people,

2\. Clean the room through the door to your right.

3\. Go into the library, put all the books back into their rightful places. Make sure you check on the food in between each step

4\. Set the table in the dining room for ten.

5\. Finish Dinner and put food in trays nice and neatly and put on the table place stasis and warming charms on everything.

6\. Go into the room you cleaned and change into the formal dinning clothes that will be waiting for you

7\. Go back to the table and wait for your guests...

 **BEGIN!**

A timer appeared the moment she finished reading her instructions so she quickly grabbed an apron and looked at the ingredients on the island, she was a little nervous. While she could cook anything she had previously made with her eyes closed she wasn't very good at creating original ideas for meals.

Feeling her nervousness Harry said _~Let me do this part I love to cook. ~_

Morganna smiled happily before giving him control, then she sat back and learned like he would if she was in charge. Harry grabbed the vegetables and began to dice them up for a light stew, he added in carrots and celery to a base of water and various herbs. Setting that to a simmer on the stove he began cutting up beef and seasoning it with rosemary and, surprising to Morganna, mint then he saute it in a pan with some garlic, shallots, and onion. He did that for a few minutes to give everything some color before adding it to the simmering stew.

Next he grabbed a bunch of tomatoes and began mashing them in a pot adding oregano, garlic and other spices along with a little oil, water and some cream to make a thick pasta sauce which he put on the stove to simmer. After he was sure nothing was going to burn, he began making pasta dough, ravioli he thought would be great so he began thinly slicing some mozzarella cheese and some Parmesan as well as grabbing more herbs to stuff the pasta with. Having done all he could do for now he gave Morganna control.

She quickly took off the apron and ran to the door on the right. Inside was a dusty mess, which she quickly began to clean with a duster and her staff. It took ten minutes to clean the room completely to her liking. Nodding with satisfaction she walked out of the room and gave control back to Harry.

Harry walked to his stove and noticed the stew and sauce simmering nicely. He took the sauce away from the flame and tasted it. It was good but needed salt which he had to conjure. Putting the sauce to the side he placed a pan filled with water near the fire.

Dessert was easy, he found a pie pan and made more dough this time putting some sugar in it. Inside the pie he put chopped apples, sugar and some cinnamon. He covered it and put it in the wood burning oven to cook for an hour and fifteen minutes.

Harry gave Morganna control again and sat back as she fixed the library in about 15 minutes using magic. She walked through the area fixing what was left to be fixed and cleaning everything to a sparkle. She then gave Harry control again to finish dinner.

Harry rushed towards his stew, he stirred it a couple times, carefully tasting it he added a bit of dill and some salt and pepper to it and let it finish cooking. The water was boiling and to that he added his home made ravioli letting that cook he turned to the counter and saw lettuce and what was let of the tomato and some carrots and he made a simple salad with a nice easy vinaigrette with oil vinegar and some red wine with a little bit of rosemary. He looked at the time 20 min left.

The pasta was done and he put it all in a big bowl with the sauce drizzled on top of it which he sprinkled some parmesan on top of, finally adding a bay leaf for decoration along with a spoon to serve themselves. He then cast a stasis charm on the food to keep it hot.

The stew was also done shortly after so he poured it through a strainer he conjured to remove the large chunks of garlic and onion as well as the mint leaves before transferring the finished stew to a large decorative bowl that had a plate attached to it. On the plate he put some small pieces of bread for dipping. He cast a quick stasis charm on the stew before he put the vinaigrette in a gravy boat and the salad in a big bowl with a two spoons to serve it .

The pie, which he left in the oven and seeing he had a bit more time be grabbed some cream, sugar and a bit of vanilla and created a simple ice cream mixture. He used his magic to cool it then placed it into the ice cabinet for a while.

 _~ Ok take take the pie out of the oven and let it cool after you set and put the other food on the table, the ice cream should be the very last thing you bring out.~_ he said to Morganna as he gave up control.

Morganna grabbed a red tablecloth and some black and silver plates, bowls and water glasses, along with red wine glasses. On a long table she set up 11 places for dinner with candles down the table for light and a gorgeous rose center piece. Rushing back to the kitchen she levitated all the food, except for the pie which she removed from the oven and the ice cream still in the cold cabinet, along with a couple of bottles of white wine onto the table. She placed everything on the table carefully so that everyone could easily get what they wanted. Satisfied with the table arrangement she ran into the room on the right to change into a gown of ruby red.

After she changed clothes she grabbed the pie and the ice cream and brought them out setting them on a side table so they wouldn't get eaten until after the main meal. She made sure to place the proper charms on them. She did a last mental check that she'd accomplished everything on her list then settled to wait for her guests. About 5 minutes later the door opened and in walked her parents, Matthew and his parents, her teachers and the high elder that would perform her wedding ceremony in two days. Shaking off her shock she seated everyone and filled each glass with wine.

Dinner was amazing, the dessert was divine and Morganna made sure to hug Harry tightly in her mind for the wonderful meal. There was laughter and enjoyment all around and Anabelle mentioned that she had passed with flying colors.

All in all it was a good night and when she went to bed later that evening she felt nothing could be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Morganna woke up the next morning with a bit of a hangover from all the drinking the night before but other then that she felt amazing. She was getting married tomorrow.

She slowly got out of bed and threw on her robe before walking to the bath in front of the fireplace. She stripped and took a soothing bath.

As she was relaxing Harry was waking up inside her mind.

 _~Good Morning Ganna~_ he thought to her with a yawn.

 _~Good Morning are you ready for an informative day?~_ she replied.

 _~Yes i am ready.~_ Harry said as he was setting himself up to watch the day.

After a light but filling breakfast Morganna walked around her room, in a button up long sleeved silver shirt and a long black skirt, patiently waiting for her first teacher of the day to come and collect her. After what felt like hours, really it was only ten minutes, fifteen tops, a man flashed into her bedroom, he grabbed her arm and transported her to a large room with a desk, clock and a window. On the desk was a packet.

"What must I do Master Drentio?" Morganna asked.

"It is time to see if you have truly remembered and embraced your training from me. We will start with the written. In this 32 page booklet is almost every subject I have taught you, Light Arts, Ancient Runes, History, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. When you have completed this test another packet will appear in front of you that will be 18 pages long. On each page will be a different written language, you must translate the entire story into English. Good Luck..." Drentio stated as he flashed out of the room.

Morganna sat down and began to read the questions, the ones she automatically knew she answered so they were out of the way. That part of the test took roughly an hour. Once satisfied she had answered every easy question she went back through to look at the harder questions, as the information flowed through her brain to the paper Harry sat and learned using the questions she read and the answers in her head to make sense of why things were the way they were. Another hour passed and she finished the first booklet. Less than a second later a new booklet fell onto her desk. It took over 2 hours to translate the entire thing and by the end Morganna was tired. Languages were easy for her in oral form not so much in written, it was a very complicated task but she was proud of her accomplishment.

Drentio came back into the room five minutes after she finished her test with a tray of food for strength so she could take the next portion of her exam. Drentio brought Morganna, after she had eaten, to a large chamber. In this room he began to say spells any spell, all Morganna had to do was cast them proficiently and silently. He called off spells for almost three hours, finally he declared she passed and he disappeared. Looking at the time Morganna realized it was three in the afternoon and she only had two hours to relax before Saxton showed up for her final exam.

While she waited she began a conversation with Harry.

 _~So what did you think of today so far?~_ she asked.

 _~I've never seen so many spells cast that like so quickly and effortlessly._ _How do you remember them all?~_ he replied with a touch of awe in his voice.

 _~It's about knowing what the spell is for,_ _if you know it's use you know when you want to use it.~_ she answered.

 _~That will be useful later on in life. Thank you.~_ he said shyly

 _~Your welcome Harry, now let's rest we have a lot more to accomplish today.~_ she said as she shut her eyes and let the world drift away.

Morganna woke up about two hours later to find Saxton standing over her looking annoyed.

"Is it time to get up already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Saxton just nodded and pointed to the new packet on her desk. Saxton couldn't speak very well but that didn't stop him from teaching a subject. Just because he couldn't use words didn't mean he couldn't use expressions and his notes. Morganna slowly walked over to the desk with her next test on it as soon as she sat down she felt Saxton leave. The subjects on this test were the dark arts, potions, defense, herbology and divination. The test took 3 hours total to finish the written and once it was done the spells part happened again only this time when Saxton wanted a spell it appeared on a charmed board in the room. There were a lot of spells to get through and it took over 2 hours to get through everything Saxton wanted to.

After testing the spell knowledge it was time for potions. There were three potions that Morganna had to make, she had to work on them at the same time and all three had to be finished within five minutes of each other. It was clear to Harry as he watched her work that potions was an area she excelled. Watching her allowed Harry to understand part of the reason why he struggled with potions, the other part was Snape and his attitude as well as his annoying Slytherins. He never understood that when the instructions ask for a certain slice or dice it means the ingredients actually have to be chopped that way. If you didn't exactly that cut you were inadvertently changing the properties of the ingredients themselves. He felt that next time he worked on a potion he would be able to do it and that made him smile. The last test of the day was Divination, unsurprisingly Morganna Passed with flying colors, being that she was a seer.

With all her tests completed a tired yet happy Morganna felt a large burden fall off her shoulders. If she hadn't passed everything she wouldn't be able to marry the love of her life the next day. It was a part of the deal she made with her father to marry a full year early. But now it was done and she could go on with her life.

The rest of the evening was simple first a late dinner with her parents, no serious conversations just confirmation on details for the wedding in the morning. Second was a late bath to soothe her sore muscles from all the work she did that day. Finally she fell into her bed,

 _~Goodnight Harry~_ she said

 _~Goodnight Ganna, congratulations~_ Harry said

Morganna smiled and closed her tired eyes thinking,

 _~Tomorrow I will be Morganna Merlin~_.

While she slept Harry retreated to his very messy mental library to start putting all the information he'd learned about Morganna and her magic into books that went on a various shelves labeled to her that only he could access when he needed to. He looked around and could still see all the other knowledge layering the floors of his mental library pages and pages of it that he couldn't touch. It was a little lighter now that some of the knowledge he would learn from Morganna was picked up but he knew he still had quite a ways to go.

The house the next day was utter mayhem, even with all the plans being made ages ago it was still a lot of work to get everything ready for the wedding. The seating had to be approved, the flowers were to be placed, the food cooked to perfections. Through all the chaos Morganna shinned she was so happy she practically glowed, inside she was a bit nervous that something would go wrong but she ignored it with all her strength. Soon there were only 10 minutes till she walked downstairs to be Matt's wife and she was a wreck, what if he changed his mind, what if someone protested the marriage. Although she was freaking out on the inside, on the outside she looked stunning. Her long blond hair loose and wavy, on her body was a white silk dress robe that clung to her body yet still showed innocence, she looked like an angel.

Finally It was time, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Morganna slowly descended the stairs in time with a pretty melody being played by a harpist. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked up and down the aisle, past the bonding circle, and down another aisle at her soon to be husband, he looked amazing, with his long black hair loose and straight, with the silk white robes that hugged his frame allowing her to see the strength of his body. Their eyes met, and their hearts sang, every nerve she had, every fear disappeared when she looked into his eyes. Once their eyes met neither could take their eyes off of the other, they moved as if in a trance to the middle of the circle. They clasped hands and smiled at each other, it took a few minutes before either could tear their eyes off the other, but they both knew they needed to, so taking a deep breath they turned to face the High Elder who was patiently waiting for them with a soft smile. The young couple was ready for their next step into the future.

The ceremony that followed was beautiful, simple and loving, the pair swore themselves to each other and no other in this life and the next for eternity. They placed rings on their fingers and sealed their promise with a kiss.

After the ceremony came the reception, which was filled with family and friends as well as business acquaintances and such. It was the event of the year. Laughter and love surrounded the newly married couple and soon it was time to consummate the marriage. The pair walked hand in hand up the stairs to their new bedchamber, leaving behind the ending sounds of their party.

 **(next part is sex scene)**

Once in their bedroom Matt picked Morganna up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and moved on the side of her. He kissed her, it was full of heat and lust and love and she latched onto him like he was a drug. He slowly removed her clothing and his own as the kisses grew more and more heated. He broke the kiss and looked at what he had unwrapped. Her skin was soft, creamy and smooth with light dusting of blonde hair at the apex of her thighs.

Wanting a taste he kissed her neck, down her chest to each light pink nipple. He took one into his mouth and she moaned in surprise and pleasure. When the nipple was completely erect he switch to the other, he was getting harder just hearing her moans of pleasure. He wanted to sheath himself inside her, make them one entity and he would but first he wanted his taste. He slowly and carefully mapped his way down the rest of her stomach with licks and kisses. He opened her legs and touched the core of her with a hand, when she arched into his touch he did it more. He focused on a small numb on it caused her moans to become breathy and more erratic, the pleasure of what Matt was doing to her was going to make her explode. He took his hands away from that little nub and she mewled in displeasure for she was so close to coming, he then opened her folds and licked her from top to bottom. That was all she needed to scream in pleasure as the orgasm hit her.

While she was still riding the wave Matt carefully slid one finger into her heat, he nearly came just from feeling the tight hot heat of his wife. Wanting to be inside her but not wanting to hurt her he began to move his finger in and out stretching her. Morganna moaned and moved her hips with his fingers. The moans were too much for Matt and he finally slid back up her body and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly and carefully he slid himself inside her, going inch by inch so she could get used to him. When she moved against him he'd move in more.

Finally after what seemed like hours for the young couple he reached the barrier of her virginity, he looked into her eyes and kissed her while he surged through the barrier getting a startled gasp from Morganna. Matt held his breath and waited for his body to calm down and for hers to accept his shaft. Finally after a few long moments she moved against him and he began to withdraw and come back in again, soon the pleasure began to build for them both.

Their moans and pleas were getting heavier and breathier they fully enjoyed this lovemaking and sought to make it last as long as they could but eventually orgasms hit them getting shouts from them both. When he felt the last of his seed enter her he slid out and wrapped her in his arms under the covers and they let sleep claim them.

 **16 years later**

Morganna woke up to her daughter on the bed panicking about her up and coming wedding. Matt or Merlin as he was known was at work making the world a better place as always. Harry had become dormant, for the most part, in her head, while he enjoyed learning from her he was ready to leave and learn from her husband's point of view. Life for her had changed dramatically, she wrote many books on magic, and with her husband they had slowly changed laws and planned to make their changes universal. As a result they had many enemies, they were currently in a safe house, but Morganna had a bad feeling.

Tuning into the conversation with her daughter Morganna said

"Isabella relax everything is coming along well now go back to bed it's only 3 in the morning".

But Isabella was hearing none of it,

"But mom the wedding is in two days and we haven't even pick the flowers yet what am I going to do?"

Before Morganna could reply men stormed the house shooting curses and causing destruction, A curse in green came flying through the air and it hit Isabella and like a doll she fell down dead. Morganna shot spells back at them but she was weak and heavily pregnant, when the green spell came towards her she said a prayer

"Send my child to another mother's body, have him live and one day come to know who he really is."

The green spell hit only a second after Morganna's child was sent through magic to another body to be born and raised. Morganna got that second to feel her child leave her body before her life ended. Her child would live, what kind of life he would have she didn't know.

Only time would tell if she made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the green light hit; Harry was flung out of Morganna's mind.

Harry was devastated, Morganna had become his family in the seventeen years he'd known her. She y helped him with a lot of his self confidence issues. She had become like a sister to him. He knew he was ready to move on from her to continue his training but he never imagined she'd die so suddenly. He was really looking forward to just spending time with her and forming an even tighter bond. Now that she was gone he had to deal with the pain, he had to be strong for he had two objectives, learn everything he could more and make sure Merlin knew his unborn child was alive but within another person.

It was a second later that Harry joined Merlin's mind. Merlin was standing outside of his destroyed house, afraid to go in.

 _~You must go in there Matt even if you don't want to. You must see what they did and avenge them.~_ Harry said to him.

It was like an electric shock, Merlin jumped up when he heard the voice, he was a master of occlumency and no one had ever breached his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud and in his mind.

 _~My name is Harry Potter, I'm your heir and Morganna's, no I'm not your son, I'm more spiritual, I have been within Morganna for many years and have learned all she knows. Now I must learn all you can teach me for a great evil has touched the world and it's my destiny to defeat it. ~_

Merlin went silent, he knew then that his fears were true, his wife was dead.

Pain crushed him, tears flowed from his eyes, a scream tore from his throat. His knees weakened and he fell to the ground, heartbroken and enraged.

Harry just sat back and let the man mourn, while he had his own losses he couldn't really understand the pain of losing a wife and child.

Merlin soon stood, eyes red with tears and pain, he walked into his house, through the broken door and up the stairs.

When he saw his wife and daughter lying there, the pain flared even stronger than it was before. He picked Morganna up from the ground and held her body to him, and cried like a baby, his soul mate was dead...  
What he didn't understand was why he was still alive. Their souls were bound for eternity, so he should have died when she did.

 _Merlin, Morganna was pregnant remember, right before she died she sent the baby to another body to be born, I think you must hurry if you want to find your son._ Harry said .

It was those words that woke Merlin up from his grief, he gently placed his wife's body next to his daughters, stood up slowly, looked around him and recited a spell.

"Mortuis restuis", the spell caused Morganna and Isabella's bodies to vanish in a white light.

 _~Always say that spell to send your loved ones to the place you've chosen for you and your family to be put to rest~_ Merlin said in his head to Harry.

Then without another thought he walked out of the house said a charm to have all the items of value inside move to another manor before he waved a hand and BOOM.

His house was further destroyed. He watched it burn for long moments, then he turned his back and with a new resolve headed away.

 _~Watch and learn Harry Potter, I will show you all I know and you will help me find my son~_ he said before he apparated away.

They ended up in a cave, in the middle of nowhere, Merlin took a dagger out of his pocket and sliced his hand. He touched the back wall of the cave and the wall started to glow. A pattern came alive and lit up. The symbol was Merlin's crest, a white staff. Then the wall began to shake,

 _~What's happening are we going to die?~_ Harry asked hysterical and scared.

Merlin just laughed,

 _~No my young one this is my workshop, in this place time slows, it is set so you can decided how much time you spend in here,_

 _for example every year we spend in there one day passes out in the real world.~_

Without another word he walked into the room and listened to the cave wall close behind him.

 _~Come Harry look at where we will spend the next 20 years.~_ Merlin said.

Harry took one look and gasped, the room was about the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, there were full bookcases that covered three of the walls.

A great white desk was on a platform next to a glass window in the left corner of the room. There was a fire place in the middle of the back wall, the only wall without a bookshelf. In front of the fireplace was a couch and a chair done in black and on the floor everywhere was, sink- your- feet –in, black carpet. Lastly and the most elegant of it all was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it was gorgeous and gave the room plenty of light.

 _~So do you like my library?~_ Merlin asked amused at Harry's reaction.

 _~It is beautiful~_ Harry responded, ~ _but what do you mean library, is there more to see?~_

Merlin just laughed and walked to a wall covered with books, he knocked twice and the wall swung open, inside was a common room, it had red carpet and black couches from this room there were five doors. Merlin took off his robe, leaving him in his breeches and shirt, and put it on a chair along with his bag.

 _~Now I will show you our new home.~_ Merlin said as he walked to the first door on his left. Harry was blown away by the first room, it was huge,

 _~Welcome to my potion and Herbology lab~_ Merlin stated.

The room had stone floors in the front with work benches and tables around the room to have a place to work on whatever potion he happened to have wanted to work on at the time. In the back was a large greenhouse filled with hundreds of different plants.

 _~By the time we leave this place you will know everything I know about plants and their uses along with potions~_ Merlin said as he walked back through the room and out to the common room.

 _~How long have you had this place? Morganna never mentioned it to me.~_ Harry asked.

 _~Not very long, I started to build it about a year before Morganna and I married, I wanted a place to escape every now and then.~_ Merlin replied with a sob hidden in his voice.

 _~I miss her too Matt~_ Harry said tears in his voice.

Merlin just nodded and walked to the next door. Inside was Merlin's bedroom. It was black and white with a large bed and a connecting bathroom with a huge tub that looked very comfortable. The tub was green and blue and had a sense of the ocean to it.

Room number three was the dueling room; it had stone floors and walls with weapons and other deadly items on a large table against the back wall.

In the middle of the room was a platform to duel upon.

 _~This room has everything you will need to learn, sword fighting staff fighting any sort of light or dark defense magic or transfiguration or charms will be learned in here.~_ Merlin said with enthusiasm.

To keep the chill from this room there was a fireplace in the corner with a chair in front to rest. The light came from several torches on the walls around the room.

Harry could feel himself anticipating the work to be done in this room, he was nervous but excited.

The next room was a kitchen, the floor was done in tiles of red white and black the counters were black marble and the cabinets were done in a cherry red wood.

A large fire place to do all the cooking took up an entire wall. On the opposite wall was a large walk in pantry with enough food to feed an army for about thirty years.

Lastly sitting on a chair next to the fireplace was a singular house elf.

"Hello Stella" Merlin said with a smile to his only house elf.

"Oh, Master Matt you is home, is you hungry do you need anything" Stella the house elf said in a great rush to be needed.

"Dinner would be great Stella in about an hour in the common room" Merlin said as he walked out of the kitchen back into the common room.

 _~Harry, Stella has been with me for eighteen years, she is one of my closest friends. She will make sure we eat on time every day.~_ Merlin said with humor in his voice.

The last room was a surprise, the room was a glass room, it showed the outside world.

 _~This is how we will study the stars, as you can see we can see all that happens out here but no one can see inside or even sense that there is anything here.~_

There was a single chair in this room other then that the only true light was that from outside.

 _~It is magnificent Matt, thank you for showing me your sanctuary I'll never forget it.~_ Harry said.

They sat in silence with their own thoughts for a long time. A pop startled them, it was Stella

"Dinner be ready Master Matt." She popped back out and Merlin slowly got up and walked out to the common room.

Dinner was set up on a small table facing the fireplace; it was Merlin's favorite dish Ravioli with garlic bread and a dry red wine. Desert was a small bowl of vanilla ice cream. After dinner Merlin got up and walked to his bedroom,

 _~Tomorrow will be a hard and long day Harry so for now let us sleep.~_ Merlin said as he took off his clothes and changed into loose silk pants, he crawled into bed with a sigh,

 _~Goodnight Harry Potter.~_ Merlin said.

 _~Goodnight Matthew Merlin.~_ Harry replied.

When Harry closed his eyes the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was the raw sobbing grief Matt finally released into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day started with a small breakfast of eggs and toast. Merlin wanted to go back to the basics; he needed to reaffirm all he had learned over the years so he could expand his knowledge. So he went into the library and summoned every book he had on charms. There were over 100 of them. He walked to his chair and began to read. Harry read along with him taking care to soak it all in. Those books not only covered what the charms were but who created them and why. It was both theory and history which Harry thought was a smart idea.

After a few hours of pouring through the books it was lunch time. Merlin put the book he was reading down leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, after a moment of silence he began to speak

 _~"We will spend the next three weeks going through all these books, I'm thinking we can read at least five or so a day which is a lot but it will help._

 _Once done with all the books we will move to the dueling room and practice every single spell we've read about until we've mastered them all which should take about three days or so._

 _We will do this until we've covered every subject except for History, Wizarding etiquette and Finance. It will take us three years to go through it all. Then after all of that we will take a year to learn how to combine all of the uses of spells and potions so we can attack many times in one shot._

 _Then after that it's going to be weapons and other physical fighting which should take about five years. After I'm sure we've mastered that we'll take a slow easy two years to learn how to make our own wands and staffs along with knifes and swords._

 _For the next two years after that it will be learning style, and wizarding etiquette along with history and finance. I want to use the last seven years to make our own spells, write laws for the new government, and learn how to use every bit of knowledge we've learned in here in an attack. Are you ready?" ~_

Harry sat and thought about everything, though he wouldn't really be doing it he'd get to use this body to train his own back at the house.

It would be hard but the knowledge and strength he gained from this would be well worth it.

 _~I'm ready.~_ Harry said.

* * *

The next twenty years were the hardest years of Harry's life, he knew when he went back his body and mind would be very different. Merlin had strengthened and grew muscle and strength; he practically glowed with power. But while he body strengthened and his mind filled with knowledge, his soul was still broken, he had long ago gotten Harry and his house elf Stella to stop calling him Matt.

Matthew Merlin had died with his wife, Merlin was all who was left still strong, still powerful, still compassionate, but a large piece of his heart would forever be broken. All he had left was their dream to put the wizarding world on the right track.

On the last day of training Merlin began to pack, he left all his books and took only a few weapons, since he could make his own. He only had one last task before he presented himself to the world. He needed to go to the magical core of earth and ask the goddess Gaia for her blessing. He wanted her to see the laws he had created, he wanted her to approve and hopefully enforce them on the magical world. Merlin's job after that would be to show each nation what they were and make sure they understood that this was law and could be punishable if disobeyed.

He woke the last morning of his enforced exile and put on his bag, said goodbye to Stella and walked out of the cave

 _~"When you go back to your time Harry I expect you to come back to this place it is yours now"~_ Merlin said as he walked out into the real world.

Though he spent twenty years in his place, a month had passed out in the real world. He was still only thirty four years old.

Merlin apparated once his sanctuary was locked. He landed in a large room filled with plants of every kind. On the ground was a woman of pure beauty, with green hair and eyes her face was ethereal and young, even though she was millions of years old.

"You have guts Matthew Merlin to come here uninvited." She said in a whisper.

"Forgive me my lady; I have much to tell you and much to ask." Merlin said from his position on his knees before her.

"Oh Merlin, I know what has happened and what you've done and become and I know what you wish of me and I will grant it, but know this, for me to grant your desire, your son must be sent to another time. You will not meet him in your lifetime, but you will meet him when the great heir of magic comes to you in your afterlife. It is the sacrifice you must face for these laws to take place." She said looking into his eyes to show she was not lying to him.

Merlin staggered back from this blow, the pain in his heart a fierce fire, he always believed that once he'd set everything up he would be able to find his son. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make, be selfish and have his son with him or not be and sacrifice the peace that he and his wife had worked so hard to achieve.

After many moments Merlin knew what he had to do, he couldn't be selfish as much as he wished he could. The fate of the wizarding world depended on it, he took a deep breath and he closed his eyes; he sent a plea to the gods that his son would be well cared for.

He opened his eyes and looked at Gaia, "If that is what must be done then I accept, with a humble and broken heart" Merlin said with tears in his eyes.

"So be it" Gaia said softly before spreading her arms and releasing her will unto the magical world.

Magical beings everywhere felt the magic flow over the land and wondered what it meant; Ministries for Magic's were getting all fifty laws on parchment in their offices. The world now was changed and Merlin embraced it, he wiped his tears and looked to the light flowing in the room, his grief he hid to deal with later. It took fifteen minutes for every law he'd come up with to become set in stone, unbreakable.

"Go now Merlin, Take this white staff and make the world see your dream and mine." With a small kiss to his lips Gaia transferred all he must do into his head before sending Merlin to an empty meadow. Merlin took the new staff and made a seat for all the human lords and leaders of the wizarding world. And with his new power from the Goddess he sent a summons to them all. He walked to a large white chair at the head of the circular table, sat down and waited.

It was five minutes later they began to arrive; all were men except for maybe six of them who were women. Each chair that Merlin made would call to the person who was supposed to sit in it. Seventy people all took their seats. Merlin stood and waved his staff a bright circle formed around them sealing them inside.

"Welcome all of you, I'm Merlin, I'm sure you've all felt the blast of the goddess's magic, some of you know what it did, others don't. I'm here to tell you. The goddess has formed universal laws for the entire magical world, they are unbreakable." Merlin stated as he made waived his staff and in everyone's hands were the laws on paper.

"I shall give you time to read them through, you will be unable to leave this area until I return." And with that he vanished.

Merlin transported them to the middle of a great forest; he sat down on the earth and summoned all the magical beings' leaders. It was instant. They all bowed to him recognizing the goddess's power in him.

"I've come to tell you new laws have been implemented into the magical world, I say now you all are safe from prosecution, any magical being attacked by magical beings without purpose will be punished. If any of you who can communicate with us wish for jobs you will be granted one as long as your knowledge is qualified for the field you wish. I ask that from now on you the leaders meet every six years to make new laws and bring your problems with each other and more out so it can be fixed." Merlin said with power and conviction.

Merlin waved his staff and a great piece of paper appeared.

"Each race and clan must step forward and drop a drop of blood on this parchment. When you all have added your blood I will take this to the leaders of wizards and add their blood and then mine. It will become a stone, a pure ruby that will hang around my neck until death and then it will be transported to the goddess for her keeping for eternity."

One by one the magical beings added their blood, it took twenty minutes and when they were done one by one they bowed and disappeared except for two. A silver and gold phoenix and a black snake, the phoenix approached Merlin and looked into his eyes. A flash of white light bonded them. When the phoenix finished binding his life to Merlin's they looked to the snake, the snake raised his head to look at Merlin,

 _~I must bite you to bind us together and you must name us, we are now your familiars' one light female one dark male, perfect balance.~_ The snake whispered in his mind.

Merlin nodded and gave his wrist, the snake latched on for a moment and another light this time black binded them.

"I shall name you" he said looking at his phoenix "Starlight. And you my snake will be Poison." Both nodded their liking to their names.

"Now we must go the wizards wait." Merlin said flashing all three of them back to the circle.

"You've now read the laws, no protests will change Gaia's rule, you must all swear to live by these laws or all your titles and power will be taken from you." Merlin said looking at them all. No words were said it was obvious not everyone was happy about the new laws but nothing would be said against the goddess.

As with the magical beings Merlin created the parchment except he send it around the circle,

"Add one drop of blood to this to bind yourself to the goddess and the new way. Once done know that as long as your lines endure a place will always be held for you and your descendants. You will all come here to this spot once every twenty years to make new laws for the land and to solve and complaints.

But be aware when it comes to the magical beings of the land no laws can be made by you alone and be acknowledged. If there is a need to make laws about the magical beings then you will bring it to my attention and I will figure out the best course. After I have passed on you will bring them here and Gaia will answer your questions." Merlin said.

He then sat back and watched

 _~Watch carefully Harry we are making history, never forget this place, I have a feeling you will have to reset this order when you go back.~_ Merlin said in his mind to his young charge and best friend.

 _~I will, this is amazing, I will bring this order back to the world that I promise you.~_ Harry replied then once again went silent in Merlin's head to observe his life.

Once the blood had been added by everyone, Merlin scanned the world for anyone he had forgotten, no one, all were accounted for. He took a dagger from his pocket and added his blood, the parchment glowed and transformed into a stone on a gold chain. Merlin took the chain and placed it around his neck sealing the fate of the wizarding world.

"I shall see you all in twenty years or your sons or daughters, goodbye my friends." Merlin vanished.

All over the world things changed into the image Merlin had presented, he sat back and watched with a smile. He had done it, he had brought peace to the world. He thought of his beloved wife and knew that she was proud of him.

Years passed and the meetings came and went. Wars were fought and won, no one could beat Merlin and as a result he became quite the legend amongst the wizarding community. Over two hundred years later Merlin was on his deathbed, Harry had become very dormant in his mind only rousing for conversations every now and then.

 _~It's time for you to move on to another Harry, my time here is done, I'm ready to see my wife.~_ Merlin said with a weak voice.

 _~I shall miss you old friend, rest well I shall see you again. ~_ Harry replied saddened.

Merlin took the ruby off his neck and stared at its beauty, It was the representation of his greatest triumph, he smiled at it for a long moment. Then, using the last of his strength, he grabbed his staff for the last time waved it. The necklace vanished and went to Gaia where it would remain forevermore, satisfied he accomplished his last important task, he closed his eyes and let death finally claim him.


	7. Chapter 7

_~thoughts/ conversations~_

Once again Harry was flown from one mind to another. Instantly he felt trapped by a wall of water, it was like he was drowning.

 _~Who are you and what are you doing in my mind~_ said a rough and stern female voice.

Harry choked out his answer ~ _I am Harry Potter I am your descendant and heir, I'm here to learn from you, everything you know about the magic you practice, Until I've learned from all 9 of my ancestors. Please don't kill me~_

Silence. It carried on for a long time and Harry was sure he was going to die in this wall of water but then the pressure slowly released.

He took a few moments to get some deep breaths of air, he might be a spirit but he could still die. When he finally got his bearings he took a glimpse into where he was. It came as a bit of a surprise to be inside of a very old woman's mind. Thankfully there was no mistaking who she was. Lily Moon the water elemental.

 _~If it was not for my instincts that you are telling the truth I would've killed you Harry Potter.  
Consider yourself lucky. I do not know why you have been sent to me at the end of my life but I will teach you all I can.~ _She said softly.

The time spent between Lily and Harry was bittersweet, though he loved his time with Merlin and Morganna, it was with Lily he felt truly loved.  
She talked to him everyday and slowly taught him the basics of water, the energy it took and the fluid movements needed to direct it.  
She taught him the dances within the art, and Harry soaked up the energy, he loved the peacefulness of the power.  
Yet he knew it could be dangerous too, but what she taught him was the good in the element.

One day, about a year after Harry had arrived, Lily stood up and walked over to a painting in her bedroom. It was of the sea during a powerful storm. Lily always told him it was a reminder that there is chaos in everything. She placed her hand on the center of the painting and it opened large enough for her to walk through. Harry had gone through this opening many times as it lead to the training room she used to practice her craft.

 _~Harry, today I'm going to teach you the evils of water. In this lesson you will see things, horrible things that no person should ever face but will have to.~_ She said sadly.

Harry nodded and prepared himself. Lily sat on the ground and drew the water around her into a solid looking globe. Then she closed her eyes and said " monstro quod debeat iudicabimini , power began to flow from her into her globe of water.

Very quickly images began to flash.

 _~Once a year a elemental must sit in a meditation with the globe of his or her element, During that time they see every pain and death the water has caused.  
The elemental then must determine if it was murder or an accident. Once done all murders are slowly prosecuted and taken care of, because the earth's elements are not meant for harm.~ _She said with tears in her eyes. _~It is the most painful and heartbreaking thing I've ever had to do. And now it is that time again. You will watch with me and see the destruction After we judge those we see I will teach you the dark forms of water magic. I pray you will never have to use them.~_

After her words they plunged into the scenes. There were thousands of brutal and painful deaths. More then half of them were horrendous murders. Harry watched it all with terrified eyes. He saw blood fill the clear waters of many cities and homes. People being drowned by loved ones, shoving their heads under until they stopped existing. But the worst of it all, was watching a man throw a helpless baby into a lake and watching with satisfaction as the child died.

Hours passed, and finally Lily lifted her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

 _~I'm so sorry you had to see that Harry.~_ She said with a sob.

Harry nodded tears were falling from him as well, but he understood why she needed to show it to him, he needed to see the bad in things. It hurt him immensely, it was a brutal lesson of the cruelty that existed in people and the marks one must take on their soul for balance but he knew the lesson would make him wiser. It would teach him to be a better leader, it was a lesson that became ingrained on his soul and in his heart, later in life he would never pardon or accept a brutal evil to go free.

What he saw in that globe made him want peace, even more than he did before. Merlin had fought so hard to get just a semblance of peace and now, just remembering the damage he had seen in his time, he knew he had so much work to do. He wanted to bring true goodness back into the world. He knew that would be tough especially for the purebloods in power as they weren't used to such lessons or having someone tell them what to do. He also was aware that the new bloods would give him trouble as it went against some of the laws that existed in the mundane world. But he'd see it done because it was his greatest desire.

While he was thinking and planning, Lily was getting up and setting up the room for the dark water magic.

 _~Are you ready Harry we need to do this, it is the last of what I can teach you. You have perfected everything else and are very graceful now. After today the lessons will end, and we will then use the magic to create and experiment. I'd like to see what we can come up with and just have fun for the rest of my time on this plane~_ She said with a small smile.

It took three days to get through it all. The first day was the hardest for Harry but also the most satisfying.  
The first judgment they dealt out was the man who killed the child. They used the water to travel to his home late at night, Lily trapped him to his room using ice and gave him her sentence for the crime he had committed. He tried to run but Lily, actually swiftly, enclosed him within a globe of water. He drowned inside it in moments, once his breath left his body Lily released the bubble and allowed the water to dissipate. It was rather scary to Harry how efficient she was but it needed to be done, he understood that. Some might have called it murder, Harry saw it as justice.

When it was over Harry felt a new sense of morality settle into his soul. During those three days Harry watched as Lily passed judgment on all those who used water to kill without reason. It was gruesome and sometimes bloody and rather painful to see what these people did. How they tried to justify their actions by saying it was deserved. Many tried to fight Lily who, despite being old, was one hell of a fighter.

Once the last judgment was executed Lily sat in her favorite chair by the fire and relaxed with a cup of tea and a cookie, her hands were shaking slightly.

 _~I've been doing this for 200 years and it never gets easier~_ she said to Harry.  
Shaking her head she got up and went to sleep.

The next day Lily wanted to cheer both her self and Harry up so she decided to do something kind of fun.  
Lily decided to show Harry how to form jewelry from the water. There were Sapphires of the deepest blue he'd ever seen along with Aquamarine stones that looked like the ocean. She created a large variation of gems of all different shades of water. The first time she'd done it Harry was intrigued.

 _~What are you doing Lily?~_ Harry asked.

 _~Come now Harry, surely you can see I'm making gems for the jewelry I make.  
It's how I make money and its a great hobby. All we elementals do it.~ _She said amused.  
 _~I think you should learn this too, its a good lesson on controlling little bits of the element to make tiny objects.~_

Harry groaned playfully but really he was rather interested so he settled in to watch her make the gems. She let him have a turn making his own which came out good but no where near to the beauty hers were. Every time he'd make one it still didn't compare and Lily refused to tell him what the difference was, she wanted him to figure it out for himself.

This was how life carried on for quite a few years; they'd be serious that once a year for the views and punishments, but most of the time Harry learned how to make the most exquisite gems while talking to a woman he began to love as a mother figure.

Yet all good things must come to an end and soon it was coming close to the end of her life. Lily felt it in her bones that it was time to pass on. She was preparing for it and Harry was becoming sadder as the days went on and she became weaker.

The day before she died, she decided to made another gem. It was a special gem, unlike any she had made before this point. It was called a heart stone and inside it she poured some of her blood and magic making the gem the deepest blue/black it could be.  
Then she whispered a spell and sent it to Harry in the future.

 _~This is my gift to you so you will always have a piece of me. Be warned the other elementals will do the same and when all of our gifts are together they will form one pendent that will protect you always. And Harry when you make a heart stone, which know you will one day, give it to someone you truly love. Also be aware that you can only make three heart stones in your life, anymore will be dangerous. ~_ She said softly. _~I'm tired Harry, I know it has been a short time for us, but you know all I can teach and now it's my time to leave. I shall see you again my son.~_ And with those words she closed her eyes and died.

Harry felt the tug at his navel just as her eyes closed, he didn't even get to say goodbye.


End file.
